


The Funeral

by Vaelegol



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelegol/pseuds/Vaelegol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a funeral for a dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral

The morning was calm and peaceful. A slight overhang, but no rain yet. The thunder was threatening, but no one could care. Their black suits and dresses weren't important to them. The occasion however, was far more somber.

All of his closest friends came. Emily, Matt, Mike, Sam, Ash, and Chris. The males adorned in black suits and ties. The females in long black dresses and dark makeup. The overwhelming, depressed mood over the entire procession. Slowly, the coffin was lowered into the grave. The girls sobbing, the guys pretending not to.

The coffin was laid at the bottom of the grave. Being covered up by dirt, everyone helping. Thunder boomed, and the cloud broke. A slow downpour on them. When they finished, they all placed flowers around the tombstone. Quietly, everyone began to leave, going to their cars and getting out of the rain. Chris, stayed behind.

He just stood there, standing at the grave. A numbness coming from him. After everyone was out of eyesight, he broke down. His knees weak, breaths painful, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the rain drops. He dropped to the ground by the headstone. “I'm sorry Josh. I’m so sorry.” Each word pained his throat, barely escaping his mouth.

In his head he blamed himself for Josh’s death. He should have been there more. He should have helped him through Hanna and Beth.

He wasn't there for him. He didn't check his medicine. He didn't answer every call. He wasn't a good friend. All of these thoughts played through his head as he sat there, sobbing. “Why wasn't I there for you? Why was I so stupid?” His chest hurt.

Everyone told him that no one could have known he would do this. All he could think of was walking into Josh's room, blood in a pool around him, gushing from his wrist. The razor laying beside him and a note, reading:

'Chris, I know that you're the one that will probably find me. I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see me this way. I'm sorry for lying to you. Recently, I started getting bad, and, I guess it finally got to me. Please, don't cry. I never intended to die but, I miss them. So, so much. Thanks for being there when no one else would. I'm so sorry Chris. Goodbye.”

Chris burned that image into his mind, every word, all he could think of was Josh. Filled with regret. All of the things that they never had the chance to do together, things they never had the chance to say. Never share. Chris jumped at a loud thunder clap, waking him from his daze.

He leaned over and kissed the headstone right on Josh's name. “I love you.” Chris smiled slightly through his tears, proceeding to stand up. He said his last goodbye before walking slowly back to his car. “I miss you.” he whispered.


End file.
